The present invention relates to a device for treating, fabrics inside a tumble dryer.
In the treatment of fabrics in a tumble dryer it is known to use conditioner dispensing articles, comprising means for attachment of the substrate to the tumble dryer wall. Other proposals, such as for instance disclosed in GB 1,399,728 involve the use of separate means for attaching the conditioning article to the tumble dryer wall.
EP-B-361593 concerns an alternative approach in which a fabric conditioning article comprises a combination of a substrate and a fabric conditioning composition, the substrate being a porous material with a specified void volume and cell count. The article of EP-B-361593 is designed to adhere to the tumble dryer wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device suitable for treatment fabrics in a tumble dryer. It is also an object to provide a device with improved delivery of the fabric treatment composition and reduced staining.